Abandon All Sanity
by MarbleWolf
Summary: Jack just wanted to help. He wanted to help find Dean. He wanted to help fix it all... well, now he has his chance. Episode Tag 5.10 Abandon All Hope and post SEASON 13. SEASON 13 SPOILERS! TIME TRAVEL FIC
1. Saving Dean (06-26 14:54:44)

**_Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural_**

 **Authors Note: I am working hard on my Moonlight Son story but i have hit a wroters block. i am writing this story to help me. if you like this story please leave a review!**

 ** _• I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER WITH A SUPERNATURAL OBSESSION! IF YOU CAN HELP, PM ME PLEASE!_** CHAPTER One- Saving Dean

Jack was only trying to help… he wanted to help save Dean. And he was searching as hard as he could. Castiel and Sam were jumping from the Laptop, to the books and back again. Over and over they went. The Witch Rowena, and Charlie stopped by every so often to check in on them. Much to their dismay, Rowena didn't know a powerful enough tracking spell to reach the archangel, even with the gleaming bronze tribal necklace Sam had clutched to his chest. After that discovery, Sam let out an angry noise and threw the amulet onto the first table. Mary and Bobby were making all the supply runs and stocking up on coffee for the boys (Sam mostly) until finally they forced the frantic Sam and Castiel out to nap. Even as Castiel loudly reminded them he did not sleep, the humans forced the emotionally drained angel out of the library, "to go fly around in circles". Jack felt his heart warm as the group passed him. (He was standing at the door to the hall, munching on a peanut butter jelly sandwich Bobby had brought him) Castiel gave him a subdued nod, and Sam gave him a pained smile, squeezing his hand as Sam sluggishly passed. Bobby patted his shoulder rather hard then Mary smiled at him. Heavy bags hung under her eyes and her face was pale due to sleepless nights.

"Finish your sandwich then off to bed with you." Mary whispered in his ear as she pulled him into a quick hug. He gave her a small smile his peanut butter and jelly stained lips stretching.

"Yes, Mary." He said around a mouth full of sticky peanut butter.

"And don't talk with your mouth full. Just nod." Mary shook her head in amusement. Jack nodded more eagerly than what was necessary. With soft laughter, she exited the room, following her family.

Jack went to the table, chewing up his sandwich, a dollop of purple grape jelly landing on his Star Wars pajamas. He wiped it off with a finger and licked his hand clean of the jelly. Though parts of his hands were still stained purple. He looked around, and his eyes landed on the bronze Amulet. He tilted his head curiously and reached a purple spotted hand out to poke the small piece of jewelry that Sam said belonged to Dean. It's cord had somehow, ended up encircling Sam and Dean's initials carved into the table. He pulled back when the Amulet began to emit a soft glow. Jack hesitantly reached out to grab the Amulet. The glowing intensified, the bronze growing hot in his palm before it became blinding. He threw out his wings as he felt a tug. Then it died down to nothing. But Jack wasn't in the Bunker anymore. He was facing a door, an iron chain and a great deal of scattered salt covered the floor. The semi-bright light emitting from the Amulet created a shadow that stretched menacingly along the floor behind him. As he turned he heard a sharp intake of breath as his tucked wings' shadow was cast along the walls.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice like smoke asked.


	2. Carthage

Chapter Two- Carthage

Jack turned quickly at the voice, dropping his sandwich in the process. Peanut Butter and jelly splattering on the ground. He cocked his head at the sight if the two women on the floor. They were curled up together, one of them looked very angry and the other, much younger woman was far too pale. A puddle of blood was drying on the girls side, and down to the floor.

"You are hurt." Jack said, approaching the dying girl.

"Stay away from us!" the first woman snarled, her whole body language screamed mom to Jack. He wracked his brain for a moment before kneeling down several feet from them.

"I will not hurt you. I am Jack. I'm a Nephilim." Jack spoke softly and matter-of-factly.

"Nephilim?" the weaker one, panted.

"Yes… my father's name is Castiel." Jack said, inching closer. He reached his purple splotched hand out to her wound, the mother hissing like a cat. With only some work, Jack healed the wound.

"Mom." The girl said, lifting away the cloth. Not even a scar remainder. The woman let out a sob and kissed her daughter on the temple, looking into Jack's golden glowing eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. As they stood, the doors suddenly burst open. Four dogs walked in, snarling and drooling.

"Hey! Bad dog!" Jack scolded as the small pack of dogs prowled in.

"Can you see them?" the young woman asked, lifting a knife from her pocket.

"Yes ma'am." One of the HellHounds stopped, eating up the rest of the sandwich on the floor. Jack looked at each dog. "Go away."

The loud snarl echoed in the abandoned shop. Jack stood tall, unfurling his wings, a hand raising up. The dogs howled as they were sent crashing back into the wall, the building shaking precariously before straightening. The dogs whined and began to dash out the door, running away from the Nephilim.

"Well… that was quite a show, Jack… hi, I'm Ellen. And this is my daughter Jo." Ellen introduced, a smile lining her face.

"Nice to meet you Jack." Jo chirped, looking much better. Jack smiled and them, then looked around.

"What now?" he asked curiously.

"Now? Now we go find Sam and Dean." Ellen began walking towards the door, a stubborn grin on her face. Jack loped next to her, excited to find Sam and Dean.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking at the silent town.

"Carthage, Missouri." Jo said, holding her small knife to her chest.

" Oh. That's a long way from the Bunker." Jack says, scanning the sky.

Ellen gave him a puzzled look. "The Bunker?"

"Yeah. Where we live." Jack nods.

"Who lives?" Jo asked.

"Me, and Sam, and Dean, and Bobby, and Castiel, and Mary… oh and sometimes Charlie, and Rowena." Jack grinned as he thought of Charlie, she was a lot of fun.

Jo and Ellen stared at each other a stunned look on their faces. "Son, what year is it?" Ellen whispered.

"Its 2018, Ma'am." Jack said, this game was fun. And Ellen was nice.

"No it's not. It's 2009." Jo told him. Jack froze, a stunned look on his face.

"No way! Did I time travel?" Jack asked, squeezing the Amulet in his palm before putting it around his neck. Ellen and Jo exchange a look when they see the Amulet and continue walking next to the Star Wars pajamas clad, barefoot, jelly stained kid.

"Kid?" Ellen pipes up. Jack looks at her. "How old are you?"

Jack grins softly. "I'm a year old."

The women's jaws drop in unison and Jack chuckles. "Everybody has that reaction. You should have seen the look on Sam's face when he first saw me."

Jack laughs aloud, grinning broadly.

"Sam has great reactions to everything." Jo snorts. "But Castiel is my favorite."

"Yes. I love Castiel. He is a good father. Sam is also a good dad too." Jack nodded along.

"And Dean?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Dean wanted to kill me at first and I think he's still nervous around me. But that's ok. Mary, Cas and Sam are good at keeping him calmer." Jack shrugs.

"Why would Dean want to kill you?" Ellen asked, tightening her hold on her pistol.

"Cause my blood father is…" Jack never got to finish as the flapping of desperate wings echoed. Castiel appeared, panting heavily and disheveled. Castiel looked at them, then did a double take at Jack. An angel blade dropped into his hand and he surged forward.

"Unnatural spawn." Castiel snarled. Ellen stepped forward, blocking the angel.

"Castiel! Now is not the time or place! He healed Jo! He saved our lives!" Ellen defended. Jack felt a spark of love for the woman envelope him. Castiel gave Jack a long hard look before backing up.

"We need to get to Sam and Dean, now!" Castiel snapped, grabbing hold of Jo, and Ellen. Jo snatched up Jack's hand and suddenly they flew off in a flurry. Jack opened his wings and let Castiel guide him, Castiel's black and Jack's golden feathers dancing together.

They landed hard, behind the trees of a dark clearing. Jack's eyes narrowed with rage when he heard the voice.

"Lucifer." Jack spat, before turning and dashing towards the voice.


	3. Welcome To The Bunker

**Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural.**

Chapter Three-

Lucifer was chanting something. Jack didn't know what was going on, but what Jack did know, was there was Sam and Dean. Dean was crumpled under a tree, with Sam clutching at him. Lucifer was chanting over a hole, but as Jack appeared with Castiel, Ellen and Jo behind him, Lucifer froze.

"Well, look at you! A baby Nephilim. Wow, I haven't heard about one of you in many millennium." Lucifer looked on, in awe at Jack. "Archangel Nephilim… who's your daddy?"

"My true father is Castiel." Jack yelled, boldly. Sam, Dean and Castiel looked at Jack in shock, Castiel shaking his head in confusion.

Jack started forward, walking towards Lucifer, his walk so very similar to Castiel's. His grace wasn't strong enough to take on Lucifer but the image in his head of Lucifer beating Sam in that church was burned into his brain. And Jack had the chance to kill him now.

"No! Jack don't." Ellen grabbed his arm pulling him back. Castiel was dashing over to Sam and Dean, the colt held snuggly in Dean's clenched hand. Jack looked from one person to the other before backing away from Lucifer, his eyes glowing gold.

"Ahhh, come on little lion. Don't let some HUMAN command you." Lucifer spat. Jack ignored him, grabbing Ellen and Jo's hands and flying off.

They landed hard in the Bunker. It was dark, very dark, but Jack knew where the breaker was. As he flipped the switch the Bunker came to life with a hum.

"Where the hell are we?" Jo gasped, looking around at the surroundings. Ellen was turning in a slow circle, admiring the place.

"Welcome to the Bunker." Jack said.


	4. Nephilim

Chapter Four- Nephilim

"WHAT?" Bobby shouted when Sam and Dean explained what happened. "A Nephilim?"

"Yeah. He took Ellen and Jo…" Sam frowned.

"Oh and let's not forget… Cas, wear a damn condom next time." Dean snapped at the blushing angel.

"I have no children, Dean. No Nephilim has been born in centuries." Castiel cocked his head. "I do believe I am considered a virgin Dean."

Dean groaned and slapped a hand over Castiel's mouth. "Don't need to know that."

"So, some angel baby shows up and kidnaps Ellen and Jo? Why?" Bobby asks.

"If you aren't his father.. then who is?" Sam asks the question on every ones mind.

The flapping of wings startles them and suddenly, Jack is there next to Castiel with Ellen and Jo. "Sorry that took so long. I didn't know where I was going. I accidentally scared several poor people…" Jack tilts his head just like Cas, as he looks at Bobby.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" the boy asks.

"Well I ain't doing it to look pretty, boy!" Bobby snaps. Jack's hand snaps out before anyone can stop him, laying a hand on Bobby's chest. A golden glow expands around them and when it fades an angel blade and two guns are pressed to his back. He lowers his hand, and grasps Bobby's hands.

"Let me help you up, Bobby." Jack says affectionately, pulling the man up. Bobby's mouth dropped open and everyone gasped as Bobby began to move his legs. Bobby raised stunned eyes to Jack.

"Thanks, boy… what's your name?" Bobby asks, looking the kid over.

"I am Jack." Jack says, flashing a grin.

"Well, thanks kid." Bobby patted his shoulder hard.

"Alright. Enough of this. What the Hell is going on?" Dean cut in, bumping his gun against Jack's back.

"He's from the future, Dean." Jo said, stunning them.

"No way." Dean gasped.

"That would explain a lot…" Castiel trailed off, looking at the kid before him.

"What? Like how he looks just like you?" Dean hissed. "Again. Use a condom."


	5. Nephilim Tears

Chapter Five-

Jack couldn't help but cry. Things were so different now. Something had changed in the very earth itself. Jack wasn't very old but he knew something bad was happening. He could feel pain in his chest. His dwindled grace in a panic. But the tip of the iceberg had been when he tried to give Sam a hug. Never once had Sam flinched away from him. And the look of disgust he got from Castiel. Castiel was his father. Not by blood but in all the ways that mattered. Sam, Dean and Cas had taught him so much. Each something special and important to Jack. So that was how he found himself outside Bobby Singer's house, sobbing.

"Hey… you ok?" he looked up and found Jo looking down at him.

He cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes on his sleeve… his very dirty sleeve. "No. I miss my family."

"Well… how about you tell me about them? We are trying to find a way to get you home."Jo said patiently.

Jack shook his head. "Its too late. I screwed up the time line."

"How did you do that?" Jo asked, softly.

Jack looked at her, pain in his gaze. "You are dead in my time… you should have died back in that damn shop."

Jo nodded. "I'm not surprised. I wasn't expecting to get out of that one."

"I feel myself… I don't know… fading maybe?" Jack whispered, fear in his tone.

"Well… maybe we can fix it?" Jo asked softly.

"No. No. It's not fair that all of you will die and have unimaginable pain just for me to be born. It's not fair to you." Jack sobbed, running a hand down his face.

"Surely, Castiel can still get with your mother…" she tilted her head, confused.

"No. That's not possible because my blood father isn't Castiel. Cas just adopted me…" Jack shrugged and looked away. He didn't know this girl but it would be nice for someone else to know.

"Who is your dad?" She leaned close to him, so bright and young. Jack was so glad he saved her, even if it meant he would soon vanish.

"My dad… he's Lucifer." Jack shut his eyes tight and Jo looked at him in shock.

"No way." She whispered.

Jack bowed his head, running fingers through his hair just like Dean does when he's stressed.

"Well… I don't care." Jo grabbed his hands. "You aren't anything like Lucifer… all I see is a perfect mix of the best personality traits of Sam, Dean and Cas."

Jack looked up, beaming. "I learned from the best… they don't like me here."

"Come on. Let's see if we can change their minds." She said.


	6. Castiel's Sin

**Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural**

Chapter Six-

Jo sauntered into the research room of Bobby's house, tugging Jack along by the hand. Sam, and Dean were reading books. Lots of books over time travel and alternate universes. Castiel was lingering in the back, standing ramrod straight. Ellen and Bobby were standing making a meal in the kitchen. Jack hesitated at the door but Jo tugged him on, her clipped steps gaining attention.

Jack felt his face dip in shame as Sam, Dean and Cas looked up at him before going back to their books or… sulking? Was that what Castiel was doing?

"Sam, Dean, Cas. Look at me." Jo demanded, smacking her hand into the table. Ellen grinned and went to stand by her daughter while Bobby looked on. Sam, Dean and Castiel looked back at Jo.

"What's up?" Dean asked, weaving his fingers together.

"Why are you being such dicks to Jack?" Jo glanced at her mother when she snorted. Straight to the point.

Sam's brow scrunched up and shrugged, looking over at Dean. Dean raised his head up higher.

"How can we believe he is who he says he is? It could just be a trick. Or a joke? How can you accept that he won't go nuclear on us one day?" Dean leaned forward, looking expectantly at Jo.

"Because he's just a kid! Seriously Dean. He's been nothing but sweet and sincere since he SAVED MY LIFE." Jo glared at Dean. "And what do you think Castiel?"

Cas looked at Jack for a moment, tilting his head, his eyes hard. "I must believe that he is real. But it's hard for me to believe that I would ever sink so low as to procreate with a human."

All jaws dropped and Jack eyed Castiel in shock. "Damn Cas. Make us feel great why don't you?" Dean snapped.

Castiel shrugged. "No offense…"

"A little late for that. Idjit." Bobby scowled.

"Well… obviously you do Cas." Sam motioned to Jack.

Jack found himself chuckling softly, which quickly turned into a ringing laugh. Everyone looked at him in awe, Cas even smirked.

"Nephilims have a powerful laugh..." Castiel comment, softly, eyes going soft for a moment.

"Mind telling us what's so funny?" Ellen asked, cocking an eyebrow, her lips twitching.

"He says he'd never sleep with a human. But… my Sam, Dean and Castiel told me the story of… what did Dean call It?... Megstiel?" Jack felt rather smug when everyone looked like they'd been doused with ice water. Castiel looked mildly ill.

"What the hell happens in the future?" Dean asks. Jack looks troubled for a moment.

"I could tell you I guess… but first… let's take care of some stuff first. I have a plan." Jack grinned softly.


	7. The Amulet

**Another Short Chapter! I am hoping to have longer chapyers as i finally have figured out where im heading with this story and my writing has improved! please leave me a comment!!** ** _Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural_**

Chapter 7- The Amulet

Jack didn't know everything about the Winchesters life before he came along. Honestly he didn't know anything. But what he did know would have to be enough. He wanted to save Sam from Lucifer, Dean from Michael. Keep the pain at bay. Hell… even keep his mother alive. He knew the cost of that but… how else would Sam and Dean have a happily ever after? Jack was sitting next to Jo, and Bobby, speaking to Team Free Will as Dean put it.

"Alright… I am not believing a thing you say until you tell us something only we or someone close to us would know." Dean demanded.

Jack cocked his head, his brow crinkled. "Ummm you like to call us Team Free Will. When I came along, it was Team Free Will 2.0. Mary Winchester is your mother, she was a Hunter. And this." Jack pulled the amulet away from his chest, holding it out to Dean. Sam sucked in a breath, and Dean leaned forward, his hand grasping the amulet.

"Cas?" Dean asked, his voice shaking. Castiel removed a similar one from his pocket, passing it over. Dean looked at the two, side by side. The one Jack had handed to him was more tarnished and had some odd dents but they were the same. Dean raised his eyes.

"How?" Dean asked.

Jack motioned to the amulet. "It was on our table.. I went to pick it up and it started glowing, then I was in that Hardware Store." Jack explained.

"Glowing?" Castiel asked, an urgency to his voice.

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

"The amulet glows in the presence of God." Sam told him.

"God? My Sam and Dean had met God." Jack offered, very aware of the started looks. "They call him Chuck."

It was like a bomb went off, Dean was on his feet shouting obscenities. Sam had his head down on the table, thumping his head against it slowly. Castiel was also on his feet.

"God is Chuck?" Bobby asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know exactly. I don't understand…"

Ellen stood up, "Dean, Cas sit your asses down!"

Dean promptly sat and Jack stared in awe at the woman. He had never seen anyone, not even Mary, order Dean around like that. Ellen turned to Jack and offered a sweet smile.

"Jack. Would you continue?" She offered.

Jack turned back to the group. "We could take this to the Bunker, if you'd like. It's my home and it's heavily warded."

"Would you be more comfortable there?" Ellen asked, gently.

Jack nodded, "It's the only home I've ever known. I'm not even sure of the reason as to how I got in with its warding…"

"I'd like to see this Bunker." Bobby spoke up.

"Everyone pack up. We're going on a road trip!" Ellen commanded.


	8. Road Trip

_disclaimer- once again, i do not own supernatural! _

Chapter 8- Road Trip

Dean insisted on driving so Jack patiently watched the scenery pass. He had popped into the Impala without asking, not even considering any other car. Dean had slid into the front seat and just sighed, but thankfully didn't complain. The trip itself felt longer than it actually was thanks to all the tension. Jack thought it was going to last forever until Sam turned to look back at him.

"How does… how did all this end?" Sam asked, hesitantly. Dean growled and the grip on the steering wheel tightened.

Jack tilted his head, "This apocalypse or all of them?"

Sam made a choking noise and Dean cursed loudly. "All of them? More than one…" Dean gasped.

Jack nodded, his eyes going sad. Next to him, Castiel was staring at him. "All this happened before my time… except for the most recent. This one ends with Sam tossing himself into Lucifer's Cage with Lucifer and Michael."

"Oh hell no." Dean snarled. "Don't even think about it, Sam."

"It came at a terrible cost… and in the end was just all in vain." Jack interrupted, he knew Sam would argue in favor of the suicide mission.

"Ok, well tell us about the rest of it. Do we all make it? What does all this cost us?" Dean asked in a demanding rush.

Jack sighs and shuts his eyes. "You, Castiel and Sam die often," Jack chuckled at their expression, " no one allows you to stay dead for very long. Um, Bobby, Ellen and Jo aren't around in my time. Well… this Bobby isn't. We have an alternate universe's Bobby but it's hard on you to see a Bobby that isn't familiar with you."

"Wow! Hang on. Alternate universe? You have got to be kidding me." Sam interrupted. Dean turns to look back at Jack.

"Maybe I should just tell you everything I know when we get to the Bunker?" Jack suggested, trying to keep Dean's attention on the road. Dean snorted but shrugged.

"I would like to be present for this." Castiel spoke up. Jack grinned and gazed at his "father", wanting nothing more than to climb into his arms. But Jack didn't know this Castiel. Jack had to remind himself of that. He could feel the dislike between them all, directed towards each other and Jack. Sam was very different, angry, broken, and he lacked something, but at the same time, he was whole. Dean was a tad softer than his future-self. Castiel was a stone wall, impenetrable, cold, unfeeling. Jack didn't like it.

He sighed in relief when Dean reached out and clicked on a familiar tune. Blaze Of Glory by Bon Jovi sang through the speaker and Jack relaxed back. Dean's taste in music and the Impala hadn't changed over the years, and for that, Jack was grateful. Jack sang along, drawing startled glances from the car's occupants. After a minute or so of Dean shooting glares at him, he began to sing as well. Sam's grin warmed Jack's heart and Sam joined in hesitantly. Jack relaxed back into his seat. Perhaps everything would be ok. Maybe… if only that knowing ache in his chest would go away.

Jack fell asleep a few hours into the drive, and Castiel stared at the child. The car had heated up some with the blazing sun and Jack's cheeks were flushed. His lips were parted and he was tucked up against the seat and car door. He still wore his ridiculous pajamas, stained with jelly, and now horribly rumpled. Castiel could see the Nephilim's true form, hardly older than a newborn, the fledgling wings, beautiful and fuzzy. Castiel had never seen a "baby" angel as he had been one of the final angels "born". Castiel was fascinated, even if the child was an abomination. The child was drooling, and his breath hitched in his sleep. Small twitching shuddered ran through the child's hands. His golden hair lit up like a halo in the sunlight in the late afternoon sky.

"How is he, Cas?" Sam asked suddenly. Sam had noticed Castiel's staring.

"He is fine. Dreaming, I believe. I've never seen a newborn." Castiel answered, aware of Sam and Dean turning to look at the time traveling… infant.

"He really is just a baby, ya know?" Sam announced. He sounded stunned by his own assessment. He nudged Dean, who shrugged. "Maybe we should be nicer to him."

"We don't know if he will stab us in the back, Sam." Dean said, his shoulders tense.

"Let's just give him the benefit of the doubt." Sam reasoned. Dean opened his mouth to argue but a small whimper interrupted. In the backseat, Castiel watched the child's face grow more unsettled. Jack made a high pitched keening, the sound tugging at some deep buried angelic instinct. Silence fell as the occupants listened to Jack cry out.

"What is that?" Dean asked, wincing, his hand rubbing his head.

"Angelic crying. He's calling for Sam in Enochian." Castiel answered. Sam turned, hearing his name and studied the child, his brow crinkled.

"What should I do?" Sam whispered, looking stunned.

"I am not sure. He views you as his guardian or mother." Castiel replied as Dean pulled the car over. The sound was becoming deafening. Sam dragged himself from the front seat and came to the back seat, pulling the now crying Nephilim to his chest.

"Hey! Hey, calm down Jack. Calm down." Sam repeated the words in a low voice, meanwhile Dean and Castiel watched. The Nephilim buried himself into Sam's chest, his cries becoming human.

"Sam. Sam Sam… Sam." He cried. Castiel studied the pair. Something was very familiar about them both. Their souls reached for each other, much like Sam and Dean's would reach for the other. A family way… but that was impossible. Castiel was the child's father… right? Or was Jack hiding something important? Why would Sam and Jack have a stronger connection than Castiel with his own son? Something wasn't right here.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Sam almost cooed, Dean's lips twitched at the sound, a flicker of something softer in his eyes.

Jack nodded and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry… in my time, Lucifer came after Sam again and hurt him. Fa… Lucifer was obsessive over Sam. Tormented him over and over. Sam couldn't escape him. The last time… I had to watch it happen. I couldn't do anything. And I have nightmares of it."

"Tell me I killed that bastard." Dean snarled, his eyes like fire. "Tell me I tear him apart."

Jack peered around Sam's coat, his soft eyes, wet with tears. Dean wouldn't admit that the kid was cute. "You do. But everything comes at a cost."

"It sure does, kid." Dean agreed, throwing the car into drive and trying to catch up with Bobby.

What do you think? is there anything i can improve? anything else? let me know!


	9. Story of Another Time

Chapter 9- Story of Another Time

Sam cradled the kid to his chest for the rest of the drive, his face soft. Dean knew that Sam had wanted children. Dean felt a wave of despair over take him, imagining Sam the lawyer with a dog, two kids and Jessica. Dean swore in his head to get Sam out of hunting as soon as he could and try to give Sam what he so desperately wanted.

Dean pulled up outside an abandoned warehouse, confused. Jack had given the coordinates but this didn't look right. Dean reached over, nudging Jack. The kid sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing at his face.

"Hey. We in the right place?" Dean asked. Jack peered out the window, squinting in the twilight.

"Yes this is it." Jack stepped out of the car, stretching and turning to watch Sam, Dean and Castiel slid from the car. Jack's lips quirked up from the lack of grunting and pops. In front of the Impala, Bobby, Ellen and Jo were leaning against the truck side.

"Hey kid. How do we get in without a key?" Bobby asked. Jack cocked his head. He actually didn't think that far ahead.

"I guess I can just zap us inside and open the garage for the cars." Jack reached out and gathered the essences of those around him, with a soft hiss they appeared in the Bunker's library.

"Oh shit." Dean exclaimed, turning in a circle. Jack hadn't shut the lights off when he left, oops. Sam and Bobby were just about drooling over the books, brushing dust off a couple. Castiel was standing back, surveying everything. Ellen took a seat in one of the chairs and watched the boys. Jo slid over to Jack, a grin on her face.

"That was awesome. The look on their faces was amazing." Her soul was glowing brightly, joy on her face. Jack once again was thankful to whatever force brought him to her. She didn't deserve death.

"Alright boys. Why not let Jack give us the tour then we can learn about the future." Ellen spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. Sam had his nose in a book, Bobby was still looking through volumes and Dean… Dean was holding a sword and had his finger in his mouth, his eyes wide. Castiel was at his side, taking the blade away, like one would with a child.

"Dean did you cut yourself?" Sam asked, barking a laugh as Dean removed the finger from his mouth, showing the bleeding cut. After a quick tour where the family definitely did not give girly- squeals for the dungeon, certain weapons and such, they sat down at the table and all turned to look at Jack. Jack was sitting between Jo and Castiel, a soft curve to his lips.

"Where should I start?" Jack asked.

"Where ever you want." Ellen said.

"Ok. Umm… I don't know all the details. Umm Ellen and Jo were supposed to die in the Hardware store. Bobby would have stayed in his wheelchair for a while till he sold his soul for information on Death and the demon added that to the deal. You guys meet Death, who according to Dean, was an alright guy. He told you how to get rid of Lucifer. The Horsemen rings and an incantation. Sam says yes to Lucifer." Jack was cut off, as everyone shouted to Sam. "Anyway… Sam sacrificed himself to get rid of Lucifer, and jumps into the cage, pulling Michael in with him."

"How long?" Dean whispered.

Jack looked over at him, "What?"

"How LONG was my brother stuck down there?" Dean snapped.

Jack shook his head, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "No one actually knows. It was a year and a half, earth time. But it would be about one hundred and eighty years if the math was the same."

Silence ate up the room, Dean shutting his eyes tightly. "Please continue… we can stop all of this." Bobby's gruff voice was gentle.

Jack's brow scrunched up again, "Well… after that it just turns into falling dominos, one after another. You meet Leviathan, make more deals with angels, demons, and witches. You all die. But Sam, Dean and Castiel manage to claw their way back each time. In fact, my Sam just came back from the dead, not too long ago."

"How?" Sam demanded, glaring at Dean.

"How do you die? Or how do you come back?" Jack asked.

"Both." Dean cut in, clenching his fists.

"Sam gets his throat torn out. And Lucifer." Jack spat, "Lucifer brings you back."

"How does he get out of the Cage again?" Bobby asked, his eyes wide.

"He lied his way out. Lured Sam back with promises to save the world. Dean and Castiel went into the Cage to retrieve Sam. Castiel says yes to Lucifer and Lucifer is freed. But… Lucifer did his part for that. He helped you. He tried to hurt you but God kept him powered down." The silence was deafening. Slowly Jack continued his story. The Winchesters and the others asking questions. Several things, Jack didn't know but Jack had an idea to retrieve the things he would need from his world.

"Now… do you have Missouri's phone number?" Jack asked after he completed his tale.

"Missouri Mosley?" Sam looked to Dean as Dean pulled a phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and pushed it to Jack.

"While you do that, I'm going to see about food." Dean announced, Castiel on his heels as he left the room.


	10. Souls and Deals

Chapter 10- Souls and Deals

 ** _Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural_**

The world blurred before his eyes, the room spun. His hand snatched out, catching the side of the bookshelf but only succeeded in pulling the shelf and books down on top of him. The cup in his hand splashed cold water down his front as he went down. His wings burned, his feathers tearing, and his eyes glowed golden. Warm hands grabbed at his shirt, someone was grabbing his face.

"Jack!" the voices shouted, muffled but too loud. His head dipped violently and he gagged around the pain building in his body. "Jack!"

His eyes came back into focus, Castiel was on his knees in front of him, holding him still. The others were hovering around the edges of his vision.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"What happened?" Jack groaned, swallowing heavily.

"It is your soul." Castiel answered, his brow crinkled.

"What do you mean?" Jo sounded horrified.

"Jack's soul is trying to get back to his timeline. His grace is holding him here. It's like an anchor, but his soul is trying to rip itself free." Castiel actually looked worried, his bright eyes scanning over Jack's body.

"What happens to him if it rips?" Sam asked, approaching Jack's other side.

"I do not know. I assume it would kill Jack." Castiel replied, grimly.

Sam sucked in a breath and Jack sighed heavily. "It's always something."

Jack's words made Dean give a gruff laugh. "Damn right."

"Can we help him?" Ellen demanded.

"No." Castiel turned his eyes of ice back to Jack's. "We can attempt to send you back now. Or you can stay and try to finish things."

Jack scanned the room, seeing into souls, and looking at each face. Sam, soul in one solid piece. Dean, his eyes were bright, his body not worn and tired. Castiel, his wings covered in thick black and blue feathers.

"I want to stay. I have to save my family." Jack answered.

"Look at that. He is a Winchester." Dean's soft smirk made the pain all worth it. Castiel was almost looking happy.

"What's next on the agenda, kid?" Bobby casually questioned.

"Missouri says that she may be able to retrieve what we need but it would be easier to get it from this world. Especially if my Castiel needs it…" Jack sighed.

"What is it you are wanting?" Sam inquired, curiously.

"The Archangel Blade. Angel Blades. John Winchester's journal. The Book of the Damned…" Jack stopped, seeing the opened mouthed looks, he was getting. "What?"

"Book of the Damned?" Bobby's eyes were bright with interest.

"Yeah. We would need Rowena. She's the mother of a demon… Crowley." Jack replied.

"Crowley? We just met him. King of the Crossroads." Sam told Jack.

"Good. You need to make a deal." Jack's words had everyone staring at him. "He is an ally. If you make a deal with him, promising him the role of King Of Hell, he will help."

"This is insane…" Dean scoffed.

"Sooooo…. We need to find a witch and a demon. Let's get to it." Bobby said, standing and grinning when he did so.

/J K/

It didn't take long to summon the demon. Crowley stood in the giant Devil's Trap, peering around the room looking confused. He clicked his tongue at Sam and Dean and wagged his finger.

"Moose. Squirrel. You should know better than to summon the King of the Crossroads." Crowley sneered. Jack fluffed his wings and stepped into the demons sights.

"You won't hurt them." Jack hissed.

"Yeah. And just so ya know… the Colt was useless against Lucifer." Dean spat.

"Ahhhh. I didn't know if it would work or not. But I see you have a new pet. Hello, Simba." Crowley chuckled. Jack furrowed his brow and looked down at himself, he didn't look like an animated lion, did he? "Oh he's just precious. Doesn't even see his own true form."

"Do I look like an animated lion?" Jack asked. Jo snorted, and the Winchesters cracked wide grins. Castiel had his head cocked.

"No. You have the head of a lion." Castiel replied.

"A baby lion who can't even roar." Crowley laughed. "Tell me. Where did you come from?"

"2018." Jack had no reason to lie.

This caught Crowley's attention. "Oh… and you are here why?"

"To stop all the pain. Including your own. You die the day of my birth to save Sam and Dean. We can stop it. We can finish this before it really gets a chance to continue. We need is a deal with you to help us." Crowley shook his head as Jack spoke.

"No. Why would I do that? If you lead to my death…" Crowley snarled.

"Ok… then we will goto Meg." Jack said, wincing at the squawks of rage from Sam, Dean and Castiel. "After all… whoever we make this deal with… gets the throne of Hell."

Crowley raised his head, studying the child. "If I get the throne of Hell, then I will help you. What will you have me do?"

"Where is your mother?" Jack's question floored the demon.

"My…. Mother? Dead." Crowley shook his head.

"No she's not, Fergus. She's a witch and she is somewhere here. Help us find her." Jack smirked. Next to him, Dean was saying, "Ferrrrrrrgus", with a grin on his face.

Crowley gave a glare before nodding. "Anything else?"

"I want the demon Meg. She holds important information. And I want the First Blade. We need to also hunt down the Styne Family." Jack was speaking rapidly, his brain seemed to pop up idea after idea.

"Deal. I will attempt to find them. But I won't be going anywhere near Lucifer so get the bitch yourselves." Crowley commanded.

"Fine." Jack accepted. With a flick of his hand, the Devil's Trap was scratched up, the demon was gone a second later.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

Jack thought for a moment, but Ellen broke in. "He needs a bath, new clothes and a bed."

Jack looked down at his filthy clothes and blushed around a yawn. "Tomorrow we summon my uncle."


	11. Kick it in the Ass

**_SO, two parts in the chapter are inspired by the popular fan theory about holy glasses allowing the boys to see angel wings. I'm taking that idea two steps farther. Also the true forms are inspired by the BEAUTIFUL fanart from, "Tytoz" on Devianart check out the art and you'll get what I'm thinking. Absolutely gorgous!_**

DISCLAIMER- I DO NO OWN SUPERNATURAL

Chapter 11- kick it in the ass

The next morning found Jack wearing an old Led Zepplin shirt that hung off his thin frame and loose pants, the other times Amulet resting against his chest. Dean couldn't look at him, as every time he did so, he would scoff and laugh. The image made him remember when Sam was around two. Sam had come into Bobby's kitchen one morning, clad in one of Dean's shirts, John's jacket, and Bobby's hat. And that was it! No diaper, no shoes. Just a kid trying to dress himself up. Dean wouldn't tell anyone that he was beginning to love this kid. Someone needed to be ready when the kid went dark side, because Dean couldn't help but think that Jack was hiding something.

"Well…" Ellen sighed, tugging up Jack's jeans. "That's just going to have to work for now."

"He's adorable. He looks like you, Dean." Jo laughed. Jack blushed, bashfully looking over at Dean with honey colored lashes blinking at him.

"No he don't." Dean grumbled, snatching up some breakfast. Castiel came into the kitchen with Sam close behind him, Sam just about chasing him, in fact. Sam was whispering in Castiel's ear. Now THAT was a weird image. Castiel pulled Sam down and spoke back at him, his voice too low to hear.

"The f*ck are you doing?" Bobby snapped, everyone watching the pair. Sam looked over at them, but went back to talking to Castiel. Dean stood and stalked over before sliding in between the two.

"What is going on?" Dean demanded.

"Sam wants to ask Gabriel about Pagans helping us against Lucifer as well." Castiel announced. "Sam assumed we would be summoning Gabriel today?"

Jack nodded. "He's very powerful. And if we tell him what will become of him… he may help us. But I was thinking of some others as well. Samandriel and Balthazar."

Castiel considered it for a moment. "Balthazar? And Gabriel? Together? It was bad enough in heaven." he seemed horrified by the notion. "But they would be valuable assets."

"Gabriel won't stab us in the back?" Dean questioned.

"No. He wouldn't." Jack said with a bitter smile.

"I think we should give it a chance." Ellen agreed.

"If we have an Archangel, Pagan Gods, angels and a couple demons on our side… I think we could win this." Sam reasoned, hope in his eyes.

"Or!" Dean shouted. "We can go grab Chuck's ass and make him fight."

"No. He was gone the moment he heard you say his name. He knows what's going on." Jack denied.

"What the Hell are you wearing?" Sam gasped, looking the kid over. Castiel sighed, studying the kid's ensemble. Jack's pants were once again dropping, showing off also borrowed, also very loose blue underwear. With another rather dramatic sigh, Castiel removed his belt, before helping Jack strap it around the baggy garment.

"That's better!" Jack replied, grinning. Castiel turned away and to everyone's amusement, yanked his pants that were now trying to drop around his thighs.

/JK/

After a light breakfast and locating another belt, they gathered the supplies to summon the Archangel Gabriel. Who was standing in a ring of fire sending death glares at each person surrounding him.

His golden eyes turned to Jack, looking him over. "Well. Looks like my brother lost his virginity, 'bout time, actually."

"I'm not from this time." Jack replied, mentally begging Gabriel to not expose him. Gabriel gave him a subtle nod.

"Yes I can see that. What do you want?" Gabriel demanded.

"Help us with Lucifer." Sam spoke up.

"And how do you think I could do that?" Gabriel sneered.

"The Pagans." Dean growled.

"Pagans? You think THEY'LL help You? No." Gabriel scoffed.

"They will help. They will fight. We can beat Lucifer if we all work together. I know where we can get more weapons too." Jack said.

"I'm listening." Gabriel hissed.

"Good. I'd like to summon more angels here, so if you promise to behave, we will let you out of the fire." Jack reasoned.

"I'm Loki. Of course I won't behave!" Gabriel scoffed.

/JK/

Balthazar wasn't happy with the idea. Samdriel was hesitant but willing to follow Castiel. None of the angels wanted to go through with the next part of Jack's plan. Release the angel, Gadreel. The Winchesters didn't like the sound of Gadreel either. For now, Jack would leave it be, so the young Nephilim stood before the growing Team Free Will. The angels stood in a clump, Balthazar leaning against Gabriel, who was stroking the younger angel's vibrant green and black wings. Samdriel was holding onto Castiel's sleeve, the meek angel ducking behind the other when any human stepped too close. Speaking of the humans. Sam and Dean sat at the War Table, Bobby sat at the head of the table, with the girls on the other side. Jack was pacing the room, feeling restless. He knew the next parts of his plan would be difficult and it could expose them to Hell. But if they could get a hold of more powerful weapons… not to mention, he was looking at a fully powered, borderline scary Gabriel.

"I have an idea." Jack announced.

"Lets hear it, fledgling." Purred Balthazar.

"We need to find the Princes of Hell. They all need to die. And we need Ramiel's weapon collection. We also need to find the Styne family." Jack told them, leaning on the table.

"Ok, why?" Dean asked.

"And what is a Prince of Hell?" Sam asked.

"The Styne Family have the Book of the Damned." Jack told the room. "And Princes of Hell are…"

Castiel interrupted, "Ramiel, Asmodeus, Dagon, and Azazel. Angels who fell with Lucifer. They destroyed their Grace and became corrupt. The first demons."

"Azazel was an angel?" Sam gasped.

"Not anymore." Gabriel hissed.

"I thought Lilith was the first demon?" Bobby questioned.

"She was the first demon made from a human soul. Next came Alistair. Then on it went." Balthazar sighed. "Sin and evil corrupted everything it touched."

"Watching Father's lion eat the lamb. War, pestilence, death." Gabriel spat.

"I understand why so many of the angels hate humans. That must have been hard to watch." Jo frowned. The angels seemed startled by her words, a human who was compassionate to the pain of angels.

"Back on topic please." Bobby said. "I get why we would want to kill them but shouldn't we focus on Lucifer?"

Jack shrugged. "We could. And it does all come back to him. I'm worried that if we go kill Ramiel, the others will pick up our trail…."

Jack trailed off, a dreamy expression on his face. He remembered something Sam and Dean had done to the Impala's windows. "I need holy oil, and something matches."

After getting what he needed, he lead the group, minus the angels, to the garage. Dean cried out in fear when Jack let the oil and fire lap at the windows.

"We need to go out and get each of you a pair of glasses." Jack commented.

"What the Hell did you do to my car?" Dean whined. Jack opened the car door and pointed at it.

"Look at me." Jack instructed. He turned and shouted for Castiel who stepped into the room, a curious expression on his face. Dean crouched down and his jaw dropped. Jack grinned and Dean's eyes widened. Sam nudged Dean over and looked for himself.

"Holy shit." Sam exclaimed. Jack and Cas looked back at him. But they didn't look like their skin. Beautiful creatures of unnatural beauty were watching him. Jack had three faces, one was indeed a young maneless lion. His human face was in the center, and the last face was similar to an Elk or something, stubby antlers on its head. Each of his six eyes glowed a pure golden, and his wings glistened, a dark wet looking gold, the feathers not yet fully fledged, his wings weren't completely proportioned to his body. Castiel too had three faces, but his were different. One was horselike, the center Sam had no name for. It was unearthly, pearl white skin stretched over what looked like a semi human skull, the creature had no hair, a small nose and human-like lips slightly parted. The finale face was what appeared to be a fox, large ears perked up and tall. His eyes were each a shade of sky. His wings stretched out behind him, the blue of twilight twinkling with stars, but the color was slightly dulled, yellow and grey dust covering his form.

"What did you do?" Bobby gasped, the only one able to speak over the hypnotizing beauty of the creatures before them.

"Holy Fire on glass let's you see true forms of all supernatural beings." Jack replied, his human face beaming.

"This is so cool! Dude, this will change how we hunt! Just wear the glasses all the time!" Dean cheered, he ran around the car door and slammed into Jack. Jack yelped in surprise as Dean scooped him up and spun him around. "This will help everything!"

"This is pretty awesome." Ellen chuckled. "But don't suffocate the poor kid."

Dean set Jack down, grinning broadly. "Sam."

Sam looked up at his name. "Yeah?"

"Remember when I said, I didn't know if we could win this?" Dean grinned.

"Yeah?" Sam said again.

"We're gonna kick it in the ass."


	12. Angels

DISCLAIMER- **_i do not own supernatural_**

Chapter 12

It was late in the evening, the sitting/recreational room was full of the humans and their allies. Bottles of beer, and shot glasses passed from hand to hand. Dean watched the interactions around him. Sam was talking to Bobby and Ellen, his lips turned up. His eyes held a glint to them that Dean hadn't seen since before their father died. The angels were once again in a clump, reminding Dean of a flock of birds. Castiel was sitting in the center of them, Samdriel was curled up against Gabriel's chest. Balthazar was cleaning Castiel's dirty wings, already the appendages were shining. How could Dean see this, you ask? He was wearing those glasses, and he wasn't sure if he would ever not wear them. The angels didn't seem to care that the humans could see them. In fact, when Dean had asked, Castiel eagerly placed the glasses on Dean's face. Castiel telling the brothers how often they accidentally step on, bump, or scrape the delicate wings. Turning his gaze from their powerful allies, he looked to the one who made all this possible. Jack was playing with Jo's hair, Ellen keeping a close eye on the boy. Dean could easily see that it wasn't romantic. The young boy seemed to have latched onto Jo for some reason. More likely in search of comfort. Dean couldn't help but be suspicious of the creature. Not that he wasn't thankful of the child. Dean had really thought he had lost Ellen and Jo. And to learn in the other timeline that everything kept going wrong. Dean shook his head at the thought. The moment caught Sam's attention, those hazel eyes seemed to shine through the glasses. His brother came over and bumped Dean with his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked softly. Castiel's ears twitched at the sound of Sam's voice and Dean chuckled low.

"We got real lucky. The kid…" Dean cleared his throat, a chick flick on his tongue. "I don't know what I would have done… if I had lost Ellen and Jo. I don't know if I could have kept going. Apparently we could but how?"

Sam turned wet looking eyes to his brother. "I understand. I can't help but wonder if we threw off the balance. One life for another or something like that."

"You think we should have let them die?" Dean gasped.

"Hell no. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. This whole time travel, alternate universe stuff has to have some consequences." Sam sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. Dean turned back to survey the room, jumping some when he saw every eye watching him.

"The Hell?" Dean asked.

Sam snorted, a bright red blush on his face as the room burst into laughter. Dean looked down at himself, stunned to find himself almost naked. A freaking loin cloth around his waist. His skin was Orange and every hair on his body was bright pink.

"Gabriel!"

/JK/

The night passed quickly after that. After Dean was given back his normal body and clothes, the Hunter and Sam had gone off to bed, avoiding the Trickster. Ellen, Jo and Bobby soon left then it was just the angels.

"So when were you planning on telling them you are Lucifer's son?" Gabriel asked, wagging his eyebrows at the kid. Castiel's head jerked up and Jack whipped around, his mouth dropped open. Gabriel looked at the reactions and groaned. "Cassie didn't know? Oops."

"Lucifer's son?" Castiel's voice rumbled.

"Not by choice." Jack cried out.

Balthazar chuckled. "No one picks their parents kid."

"You are evil." Castiel spat.

"No I'm not. Lucifer had no hand raising me." Jack argued. Castiel snarled, his wings flared out. Jack puffed out his wings in reply, trying to look as big as the other. The angels on the sideline chuckled at the child.

"Come on, Castiel. Has he tried to hurt you yet?" Samdriel asked, softly. Castiel growled, showing his teeth before backing down.

"I'll be watching you." Castiel said.

Jack sighed, peering at Castiel. He remembered Sam saying that Castiel hadn't been very nice till after 2012. Jack turned to his uncles, Gabriel looking very intrigued.

"So what happens to us?" Gabriel asked. Jack shudders, thinking of the torture that Gabriel went through.

"Angels go extinct pretty much." Jack says with a frown. Jack studies the angels fully feathered wings. "I actually haven't seen an angel from my world with healthy wings. All angels fell and yours, Gabriel, become singed and ruined by Hell."

The angels frown, glancing back at their own wings. "The Angels are cast out of heaven." Jack told them grimly.


End file.
